Of Rivals and Red Run
by Spitfire47
Summary: As the success of the Fugitive Task Force increases another Task Force comes in to take over. As both Fugitive Task Forces' are fighting they chase down a supposed murderer. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _The title of this story is correct, there is nothing wrong with it it is the way I want it to be. So, hopefully this story works out. Enjoy! Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>"He has <em>what<em>?"

Charlie slammed his hand against the wall making the bulletin board give a few sharp shakes. He tried to contain himself but the news had him so rattled up. He wondered who had put Johnson up to this, this had to be some sort of sick joke. As Charlie continued to listen to the monotone of his boss he was waiting for someone to say _kidding, this is a prank call have a nice life! _But no such thing came over the phone.

"That can't be possible," Charlie cried, his voice roared into the speaker. "You said that there was only one team that would catch fugitives, mine and now you're telling me more bullshit!"

Ray then entered the room with a file in his hand, he saw how pissed off Charlie was so he decided to wait at the doorway.

"I don't care if he has more experience or his team."

_Team?_ Ray thought. He then saw Charlie's face angry expression being washed away and what looked like a cross between a horrified/ still angry, look took over.

"No," Charlie said firmly. "He has no autho-."

Ray then heard a tiny voice shout something back and then Charlie slammed the phone back onto the receiver before flopping down into his chair.

"Should I begin?" Ray asked. "Or do you want the first words?"

"No," Charlie said then waved his hand for the folder. Ray handed it over and Charlie opened it. While Charlie skimmed over the folder, Ray looked at him with somewhat of a worried expression.

"That the boss?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Charlie muttered, the fight seemed to have left him since he had slammed down the phone.

"Hmm, never see anyone bite back to the boss before."

Charlie closed the folder and said, "Complete bullshit Ray, you know deputy Johnson right?"

"Beau Johnson? The prick who tipped you off to the commanding field officer?"

"Yeah, well seems to be back to his old tricks."

"How?"

"He has a team."

"Team? You mean a fugitive team?"

Charlie nodded and then pointed to the phone. "That was why the boss was calling me."

"Another _Fugitive Task Force?_"

"One with 'more experience' as he put it."

"Why because Johnson is a field officer?"

"Not to mention his team."

"Do I even want to know?"

Charlie was ready to answer when there was a small knock at the door. Ray opened it and Julianne stepped into the office.

"The transpo van is here from Maybelle," she said, then Julianne saw their looks. "Is there something wrong?"

Ray was about to answer when Charlie shook his head. "Nothing Jules, thank you."

"Oh...okay." With that she left without another word and Ray closed the door again.

"Should we tell her?" Ray asked.

"Not yet," Charlie automatically said.

"What about the animals? I mean they will have to know sooner or later."

"We need to find out how to break it to them."

Ray straightened and frowned, "You sound like you are talking like our gig is up Charlie."

"It isn't Ray, don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

Charlie shook his head and said, "I'll be out there in a bit alright?"

Ray nodded and back out, closing the door behind him.

Out in the main room, all three convicts were receiving their 'normal' clothes from Julianne while getting a quick brief on their escapee.

"Blair Preflunt, convicted of murdering six people and stuffing them in the walls of his apartment. Threatened his own brother, Aaron, who recorded every threat on a tape recorder and handed it over to authorities."

"Turned in by his own blood," Shea said shaking his head. "That's cold."

"So emotional stability is high making him more likely to make rash decisions on the outside especially now that he knows that there will be police after him," Lloyd explained in his usual lecture tone. "Also the likely of him suffering from neuroticism is at a high as well."

"Which is why we need to trend carefully around this guy," Ray said. "He has a history of minor vandalism and violence."

They heard a click and all heads swerved to Charlie who walked out of his office with the profile in his hand.

"Okay guys we have some...issues," Charlie said coming right out with it. Ray gave him a look but Charlie ignored him. The cons all looked at each other with worried looks, they all knew that if there was an issue they had to behave.

"What is it?" Julianne asked, she knew that Ray and Charlie were hiding something.

"A new Fugitive Task Force has come up."

"_What_?" all cons shouted together standing at the same time.

Ray shook his head and all Julianne could do was sit there frozen to her chair looking at Charlie with a pale face.

"Are you sure?" Erica asked.

"Positive," Charlie replied, "I just got off the phone with my boss and he informed me that there was a new task force. He wants us to join up with them."

"Not happening," Shea said.

"Look," Charlie sighed. "I don't want to do it either -."

"Not. Happening."

Ray rose angrily to his feet and shouted, "Unless you want your ass back in Sing Sing you better know that it is happening!"

No one said anything from Ray's outburst they all just stared.

"Same goes for you two," Ray pointed at Lloyd and Erica who remained silent. An eerie silence filled the room and stayed for about two minutes until -

"Who's in charge?" Julianne asked.

"Beau Johnson," Charlie replied bitterly.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, him."

The three cons wanted to know who Beau Johnson was but they decided against the knowledge especially since it involved Charlie.

"Who else is on the team?" Erica asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Beau's suppose to be here in a few minutes."

"The more we know on our fugitive, the higher chance of us knowing more than them," Ray said trying to divert everyone's attention to the case.

"Right," Charlie agreed, "what do we know?"

"Low emotional stability and neuroticism," Lloyd said first, "both making him highly violent and rational."

"If he made threats to his brother than he would probably go back to finish the job," Shea added.

"Not to mention that if he is unstable then his tracks will be more easily to find and follow," Erica explained.

"Good, Lloyd go with Ray and get to Aaron and see if you can get a hold of those tapes. Erica, you come with me to see what trail he might have left and Shea you stay with Julianne and go through Blair's things he owned in prison."

Everyone nodded and got up but before anyone could move the elevator door slide open. Charlie frowned and moved to the front of the group.

"Their early," Ray muttered.

Out stepped a young man in a full black suit, he had a gun on his hip holster and a baton on the other side. His hair was slicked back like the feathers of a duck and the smirk on his face looked permanent.

"This it?" he asked looking at the task force before him, "Fugitive Task Force."

"What do you want Johnson?" Charlie growled.

"Me? Nothing," Johnson said calmly. "I'm just doing what Knox wants. To see the first team myself and then to introduce my own."

He snapped his fingers and four other people came out of the elevator. All were well groomed except for one who had spiky blonde and green hair.

"Ray," Johnson said looking at the former deputy, "You know Keenrawl right?" - he patted the shoulder of another taller man in the same black suit, - " I believe that he helped bring justice to...a certain someone right?"

Ray wanted to punch Johnson in the face but he controlled himself.

"Okay ," Lloyd said who no longer could be quiet, "Guys, this man is displaying a basic scenario of dominance he wants us to feel like he has the upper hand."

Johnson grinned at the genius, "Lloyd Lowery right? The genius who turned problem gambler who allowed his own addiction get ahead of himself. Convicted of misjudgement and manslaughter when a girl under your judgement popped a few back with vodka right? Twenty-five years."

Lloyd wanted to shoot something back but he was lost for words. The last time that happened he was on the prisoners stand awaiting conviction then sentence.

"Erica Reed," Johnson turned to the female, "Father died, you go after the five who killed him and for every man," -he looked down at Erica's arm -, "You mark yourself."

"Enough Johnson," Charlie commanded.

"Oh now see here DuChamp, I'm just trying to get familiar with you're um…group."

"What about yours?" Ray asked, "Bet their just peaches n' cream."

Johnson smirked and said, "Getting smart Zancanelli?"

"Call it how I see it."

Johnson raised his hands in surrender and nodded his head over to the convict on the end.

"Marshall Becrun," Johnson said, "Human behaviourist got his PhD and M.D when he was twenty one and has been with the FBI for a few years before going to prison. Beside him is Trevor Gorig, leader of a young black market and was a dealt with the highest drug kings in both Canada and the States."

"I sold down in five different states," Shea challenged, "What you got son?"

"Fifteen," Trevor replied with a smirk. Shea looked like he was going to pass out.

"And last but definitely not least, Rachelle Welkmill, top analyst and data technician in her class." Julianne looked like she was going to have a panic attack and Ray didn't look to pleased at all either.

"That's only five including yourself," Charlie observed, "Did the last one drop out?"

"You wish," Johnson spat back, "In fact you might even know her."

Johnson nodded for the hiding figure to come out and when they did Charlie felt his insides drop to the first floor. It was a female, tall with a slim build and long dirty blonde hair. She smiled haughtily as she entered the room and stood beside Rachelle.

"Hey guys," Philomena Rotchliffer said, "Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Ray just gawked dumbly at the woman standing in front of them. They both couldn't believe their eyes, Johnson choose _her _to be on his team? Lloyd, Julianne and Shea sported the same expression as Charlie and Ray. Erica on the other hand narrowed in on Philly as if wanting to see what was so special about this woman. Johnson looked like he had Charlie and Ray right where he wanted them; caught between headlights. His team on the other hand didn't look too impressed about anything. Charlie was the first one to snap out of trance.

"She has over one million dollars in her account!" Charlie informed.

"An account that the Marshals have control over now until her sentence is served," Johnson replied calmly. "We have come to an ...agreement."

"But what if she escapes?" Ray added furiously glaring daggers at the woman.

"That is information that only we and Philly have come to agreement on. You don't need to worry yourselves over something that doesn't concern you."

Everyone stared at each other for a few moments until Johnson said. "So are we going to catch a dangerous criminal or have a staring contest for the rest of the day?"

Charlie growled something too low for anyone to hear as he headed back over to Julianne. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. She listened and then finally nodded.

"So," Johnson said grandly. "This is the place where the infamous Fugitive Taskforce has been."

Ray and Charlie ignored Johnson as a picture of Blair came up on the screen.

"He is charged on six accounts of first degree murder. A quadruple life-sentence with no parole," Julianne said, her voice was slightly shaky and her fingers kept twirling and intertwining with her scarf. "His brother caught him once, recorded all their conversations and then sent them to the police. Blair tried to elude the police but he was already at large exactly three hours after police discovered six bodies hidden in the walls of his apartment."

There was a silence as the other taskforce took in what Julianne was saying.

"Is that it?" Johnson asked curiously. Julianne frowned as she didn't know how to answer him. He saw her expression and then shook his head as if he were dealing with a child. "What I mean is that all you have?" Johnson turned and then pointed directly at Lloyd. "You're obviously a genius, what else did you guys figure out?"

Lloyd stole a glance at Charlie who nodded. "Blair has had a past record of violence and minor disturbance."

"So low-esteem and high neuroticism," Marshall concluded. "Making his movements more susceptible and lazy."

"Exactly."

Johnson nodded and then turned to Shea. "What about you?"

Shea looked like he wanted to tea Johnson to pieces but he kept his cool and explained. "Most likely he would go back to finish up the job which, is killing his brother Aaron who had put him in prison in the first place."

"His tracks would be easier to find," Erica said before Johnson could get to her. "I think that the more clumsy he becomes with his mind pre-occupied with going after his brother the better we can track and find the guy. Chances are that we could possibly - just possibly move a few steps ahead of him to really see that path that he is on."

"Which would be to get after his brother right?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, and any other tracks that might suggest that Blair is after something else."

"Like what?" Philly asked.

"Anything," Lloyd explained. "From money to get farther away from us or even to visit someone who was also in on the murders that managed to escape from custody."

"We were just going to leave to go look at a few paths that Blair might be headed," Charlie said. "Before you guys came."

Johnson looked back at his team and said, "Well I see no problem in tagging along. What about you guys?"

There was another brief few seconds of a staring contest and Johnson turned back to Charlie and Ray smiling. "There's your answer."

* * *

><p>On the ride to Aaron's apartment, Marshall and Lloyd sat in the back not saying one word to one another. Occasionally they stole glances but nothing was said. Marshall wondered on what kind of genius such as Lloyd himself could get caught up in pathological gambling. While Lloyd wondered what kind of skill the kid actually had with human behaviour. In the front was Keenrawl and Ray who too were quiet as they both contemplated silently on either one's abilities as well as personalities. Ray wondered if Keenrawl was still the haughtily asshole that had caught him. While Keenrawl was wondering if Ray still had the abilities to work as a Marshal or if they were destroyed after he had gotten caught. The ride to Aaron's apartment was quiet and filled with silent tension.<p>

* * *

><p>Philly and Erica were both at the prison Blair was sentenced too. They had found two locks completely destroyed by what seemed liked metal wires and a fence cutter a few miles away from the penitentiary. Erica examined the locks and noticed a faint sign of a fingerprint. She had Charlie make a print to see if anyone else was a part of Blair's escape.<p>

"So," Erica said slowly moving away from Philly. "I took _her_ place?"

Charlie rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't have time for this Erica."

"What did she do?"

"She helped out with getting close to the people who were involved with the criminals."

Erica raised her eyebrow. "So in conclusion she was a -."

"Erica!"

The outburst was sudden and sharp. Johnson who was talking to a guard who had gotten injured looked over and gave Charlie a quizzical look.

"Please," Charlie said slight anger tinted his voice. "Not now."

Charlie moved away from Erica who left to go examine the other lock that was damaged in the process of escape.

"Can't control your team Charlie?" Johnson asked smugly.

"Shove it," Charlie snapped back before going back to some documents.

* * *

><p>Back in the office, a box of Blair's belongings was on the table and journals as well as notebooks and scraps of paper were scattered around. Shea was reading an entry that Blair had written into his notebook while Trevor went over the scraps of paper.<p>

"Interesting drawing," Trevor commented holding up the picture of a mutilated body for Shea to see. It was shaded in to give the picture more depth and visuals.

"Lloyd can help us with that," Shea said going back to the journals. "If that has any meaning too it."

"Marshall can help too."

Shea looked up from the entry. "Yes but Lloyd would probably be better."

Trevor placed down the morbid drawing. "Are you saying that Marshall is bad at what he does?"

"I'm saying that Lloyd is more experienced."

Shea and Trevor both turned at the same time to face each other. They both glared at each other until they heard a voice.

"Will you both please stop it?" the voice was shallow yet filled with something along the line of annoyance. Shea turned to see that it was Julianne who had talked. She looked at both at the from behind her computer. Shea didn't reply, only turned back and picked up another journal to read it.

"Still a little uneasy I see."

Julianne tightened up and turned to see Rachelle typing at a laptop that Johnson had gotten her. Julianne didn't say anything only turned back to her computer. But when she went to type something, she froze solid and her fingers didn't seem to work.

"Still having problems?" Rachelle asked with false sympathy as she typed with ease.

"I'm uh...sorting everything ...out," Julianne muttered but she said it more to herself than Rachelle.

"Uh huh of course you are."

Shea, who had obviously heard the conversation, had enough. He turned to Rachelle and said, "And let me guess, you were nothing but sweet during class?"

Rachelle, who wasn't ready for an attack from Shea, looked up from her computer. Her expression went from haughtily to slight anger.

"I'm not talking to _you_," Rachelle snapped rudely.

Shea shrugged. "Well you talked loud enough that the guys downstairs could probably hear you. Might as well throw in my opinion in too."

Trevor turned to Shea and growled, "Rachelle wasn't talking to you."

Shea turned back to Trevor and replied, "Everyone can have an opinion especially when the person who is talking, gets snippy with their friends."

Trevor shoved Shea who stumbled back slightly. "You wanna say something, you better say it now."

Shea retaliated immediately and gave Trevor an even more powerful push. "I have people in your prison who would skin you alive _brother_."

Immediately it became push-and-shove between Shea and Trevor until Julianne raced from her desk and stood firmly between Shea and Trevor.

"Stop it!" she hollered, Julianne's mind was going miles per hour trying to figure out what she was doing. Her hands shook uncontrollably and her voice went about a semi-tone higher than usual. "Just stop, or...or I'll tell Charlie."

Shea immediately backed off knowing that if Charlie knew what had happened, Charlie would literally drag Shea back to Sing Sing himself. Trevor moved back knowing that if Johnson knew what had happened his gig would be up. Julianne hurried back to the safety of her desk where she hid herself behind the screen of her computer while typing furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray pulled into the driveway of Aaron's apartment and parked in an empty space.

"Let's go," Ray said unbuckling and getting out.

Everyone got out and walked to the entrance. Lloyd looked at Marshall who seemed slightly distant but adverts his glance as soon as the young man look right back.

"So how long has it been?" Keenrawl asked as soon as him and Ray had put distance between the two cons.

"Don't start," Ray said plainly walking slightly faster but Keenrawl easily matched his pace.

"Oh come on Ray, don't you remember our little ah - talks?"

Ray continued - with great difficulty - to ignore Keenrawl as they entered the building. The lobby was small and fake plants were dotted all over, in the corners and on the window sills. They moved towards the door labeled: MANAGER and knocked three times. The four waited patiently until the door opened. In front of them stood a tall man with a medium build, in jeans and a plain white top and wispy black hair that was bleached on the ends.

"Can I help you?" the man asked looking at the four before him.

Keenrawl and Ray whipped out their badges at the exact same time and said together. "US Marshals." They both side glanced each other annoyance. Lloyd and Marshal came up with the same mental conclusion that this interview was not going to end happily. The man on the other hand looked even more confused even a little nervous.

"Can I help you with anything officers?"

Keenrawl spoke before Ray. "May we speak to Aaron Preflunt?"

The man nodded. "That's me."

"May we come in?" Ray asked quickly. "We need to talk about your brother."

Aaron bristled at the sound of his brothers' name but somewhat relaxed. He nodded and moved aside to let the two Marshalls in.

"Who are they?" Aaron asked nodding to Lloyd and Marhsal while closing the door.

"Special Agents," Ray said.

Aaron shrugged and then moved behind his desk. "What do you want to know?"

"Blair," Keenrawl started. "Was he associated with your apartment in anyway?"

Aaron nodded. "We co-owned it together as soon as we both came out of community college."

"Was Blair ever resistant about starting an apartment?" Ray asked.

"No, it was actually his idea. He didn't like any of the jobs in the city so he wanted to start his own."

"And how did you get involved?"

"I took mainly business courses throughout my years in high school and college, so I was mainly the business side of the whole thing I guess."

"Did Blair ever mention of dropping out of the business before the incident?" Marshall asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Never once."

"Do you know why he wanted to stop?"

Again Aaron shook his head unable to answer.

"Was there any complaints from the tennents here?" Lloyd asked.

"Only the common complaints of noisy neighbours and such."

"Never about the building itself?"

"No."

"Did Blair have any problems with the tennents?"

"No, he was liked by pretty much everyone."

"And what about yourself?" Marshal interrupted.

Aaron looked at Marshal and said, "I don't mean to brag but yes, I suppose that I was liked too."

There was a few moments of silence between the five and then the phone suddenly rang. Aaron picked it up.

"Yes it is...okay...yep...sure...okay good-bye." He hung up and looked that Marshals and 'Special Agents'. "If you'd excuse me please, I have a meeting to go to."

"Wait," Lloyd said quickly before Aaron could get out the door. "Don't you have an assistant or some sort of co-manager to help you when you're gone?"

"I"ve been looking for one, so far no luck," Aaron said plainly before heading out. "Now, by all means look around, talk to a few tennents if you wish." With that Aaron left.

As soon as Aaron was out the front door, everyone immediately spoke at once.

" I don't like him," Ray muttered.

"You don't like anyone, " Keenrawl answered. "He seems fine."

"Although he doesn't seem so disturbed or worried that his brother is out no the loose," Marshall added curiously.

"That and the fact that he has no one to help him," Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?" Keenrawl asked.

Lloyd cleared his throat and went into his usual lecture tone. "Well his brother has been in prison for about six years now right? And Aaron had said that he was looking for one. It wouldn't take six years to find a co-manager or an assistant to help around. There would be lots of people who would give for a job like that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there might be more to this case than Aaron is letting on."

"Such as?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it seems that it has to do with Blair's case."

"Well first we capture Blair and then find out what Aaron is hiding," Keenrawl replied shortly. He walked out and immediately a nasty smell came to him.

"What the hell is that?" Keenrawl exclaimed.

Everyone else stepped out and smell it too, it wasn't too strong but strong enough to get a faint linger of what smelled like mold.

"That is disgusting," Marshal said waving the air around him. They all moved along the narrow hallway. The fluorescent lights blinked a few times and there was a humming coming from the laundry room. They passed the lounge area and continued down towards the end of the hallway.

"Should we ask someone?" Keenrawl said.

"Should we what?" Ray asked.

"Knock and see if we can get anything out of anyone."

"Don't really see the point," Marshall answered before Ray could. "If we did that then we would possibly cause some sort of confusion towards panic, especially if we mentioned Aaron's name."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at the boy's logic. He was right with the confusion and the panic that the tennents would have especially with their apartment manager's name being thrown into the sentence. Keenrawl looked grudgingly at the young man and then said. "Doesn't matter, I still think that we should at least ask around about Blair."

"We should head back and tell Charlie what we found," Ray suggested.

Keenrawl raised his eyebrow. "And what makes you think that you're able to call the shots?"

"Because I'm the one talking!"

With that Ray turned and started to walk back towards the entrance when all of a sudden a door opened on the left side a teenager came out. He wore boxers and a black shirt two times his size.

"Dude," the teen muttered sleepily. "What the hell?"

Keenrawl turned back to the teenager and then looked at the boy's clothes with mild interest. " US Marshal, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

The teenager blinked a few times and then said, "So you're not here for maintenance?"

"What ma-."

Keenrawl was interrupted when Lloyd stepped in.

"What can we help you with?"

"The nasty smell in my living room."

Everyone looked at each other and then looked back at the boy.

"You mean the moldy sort of smell?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah!" the boy exclaimed. "That…stuff."

Lloyd took a step closer to the boy and then said, "Your high."

The teen jumped back and said, "Am not! Now are you guys going to come and check it out or what?"

Keenrawl went for his radio. "I'll have another team come and check on the must smell kid."

"Wait!" Ray said and took the radio before Keenrawl could give any commands. "We'll check it okay?" Ray nodded for Lloyd and Marshall to follow the boy inside. Keenrawl on the other hand grabbed back his radio and snarled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me on this," Ray replied. "When Lloyd knows something's up – something's up."

"Yeah right, boy genius just probably wants some attention."

Ray shook his head. "Just get inside Keenrawl."

Keenrawl tried to reply to Ray's demand but knew that nothing was going to come. He instead mumbled an insult too low for Ray to hear and then went inside.

Inside the room, it was surprisingly clean except for the small scatter of papers on the table and kitchen counters. Paintings hung on the walls along with other different things such as children's drawings and family photos. One large couch was clearly visible from the doorway and as Ray and Keenrawl moved to where Lloyd and Marshall were, they could see one other loveseat and a small coffee table. Hooked up to the tv was a game system and the controllers were laid on the ground.

"Seriously?" Keenrawl asked in disbelief. "This is your 'maintenance' problem?"

But no one answered him as what they were staring at was beyond their imagination. None of them, not even Lloyd could figure out what was going on or how it was going on. Ray saw it first thing as he had turned the corner and practically gapped at what he was seeing. Keenrawl followed Ray's gaze and he too realized why no one was listening too him. It was something that you'd expect out of a horror movie, not reality. It was something that was surreal.

They were all looking at the teenager's tv. But not the frozen picture of a game, no instead they stared in what seemed like awe and horror as four rivulets of what seemed to be blood slowly poured down the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:_ Sorry for the long wait. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>It took Ray, Keenrawl, Marshall and Lloyd a few moments to take in what they were seeing. But they eventually snapped out of it and when they did, Keenrawl immediately snatched back his radio from Ray and called up Johnson.<p>

"We have an incident," Keenrawl said into the radio. "1845 Northern Rd, Northern Apartments owned by Aaron Preflunt. Have a tv that seems to be pouring down…blood. We need a team to come in here and check it out."

Ray turned away as Johnson's voice could be heard through the receiver. Lloyd was questioning the boy while Marshall looked at the cables of the tv set.

"We're done here," Keenrawl said to everyone. "Let's wrap it up. Head back."

"Wait," Ray injected. "What about -."

"Johnson is having another team dispatched to this place. See if they can figure out anything about the tv and the smell."

Keenrawl was right the smell was still there despite the fact of about three air fresheners sitting on the ledge of the window.

A hooded figure walked briskly through the alleyway and came out onto a busy intersection. Blair immediately spotted a pay phone and started to head over when he stopped. A pay phone would definitely be tapped. Who knows who would be listening in or how long it would take them to get to him. But Blair knew that this was important, the call had to be made or else he wouldn't still be in the city. He walked over and pushed in the few coins he had found on the ground making around the amount of fifty cents enough to make his desperate call. He furiously punched in the numbers cursing himself and the person who was about to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Aaron?"

Blair could picture his brother smiling as soon as he heard his voice.

"Well well well," Aaron taunted his voice drew, "who would have thought that you would call. Shouldn't you be on the run?"

"You bastard! When I get my hands on you you'll…"

"You'll what?" Aaron asked in a false bored tone. He was actually enjoying his brother's mediocre threats and insults.

"I'm going to strangle the life out of you."

Aaron tisked. "Is that any way to speak to your brother? The brother who had found you broken, wounded and out of control? Seriously Blair I expect better from you."

Blair looked around before huddling closer to the phone and hissing. "You better tell the police the truth or else I will."

Aaron chuckled. "How brother? You can't just walk up to them and tell them anything. They'll just throw you back in prison."

Blair took another look and saw one person looking at him suspiciously. That was enough for him.

"I will find you brother and I will bring you down."

Aaron grew serious and snarled. "Game on."


	5. Chapter 5

Julianne wanted everything to stop. Just for a brief moment of nothing but pure silence. But no, of course that couldn't happen because she was sitting beside Rachelle and listening to Shea and Trevor fight over who had the better business. Julianne just wanted everyone to shut up. As she typed furiously a message came across the screen and she read it.

"I found a hit," she said.

It got everyone's attention and even made Rachelle stop. Julianne was ready to reach for the phone when the elevator doors slide open and there stood Marshall, Lloyd, Keenrawl and Ray. Keenrawl and Ray were both fumed while Marshall and Lloyd just remained on the sidelines. The four walked into the room and Julianne stood.

"I received a hit on Blair," Julianne piped.

"Where?" Ray demanded.

"On Fourth Line, it's pay phone right in front of a café."

"Did you call Charlie?"

Julianne shook her head.

"Call him up and tell him."

Julianne nodded and punched in Charlie's cell number.

"In the meantime," Ray announced. "I'm going to go down to the pay phone."

"Oh like hell you are," Keenrawl interrupted.

Ray sighed. "I don't have fucking time for this! Lloyd, Shea you both come with me everyone else stays put."

"Charlie's on his way," Julianne said.

"When he comes up you tell him where we are."

Before anyone could do anything, all three were already in the elevator and going down.

* * *

><p>Charlie was not having a good day. They have found nothing that would lead them to Blair and now there was something going on in Aaron's apartment that seemed a little out of the ordinary. Keenrawl had reported blood, <em>human blood<em> dripping down some kid's tv screen. It seemed totally absurd and ridiculous. As he turned the corner he saw a familiar van and in the driver's side was Ray who's hands gripped the wheel tightly as if his life depended on it.

"What the fu-."

Charlie didn't allow Johnson to finish his sentence as he floored the pedal and drove towards the building. He quickly got out of the car and headed up to the office.

* * *

><p>Ray continued down the streets until he came to the Fourth Line intersection. He made a left and then continued down until he was able to find a parking spot.<p>

"Okay look for this café," Ray said while getting out of the car.

Lloyd blinked. "You mean…split up?

Ray nodded. "That bastard is still here and when you see him take him down. Also if you two aren't back here in exactly fifteen minutes I'm dragging you ass back to prison got it?"

Shea was ready to add something but Ray was already walking away from them. He looked at Lloyd who looked unsure of what to do.

"Okay," Shea started. "Let's go."

They both walked down the street finding telephone booths easily but none in front of a café. As they walked Shea couldn't help but start talking about Trevor.

"Man, he talks as if he has his head stuck up his ass," Shea complained.

Lloyd nodded while continuing to look for the pay phone in front of a café. He was about to say something when he saw Blair staring right back at him.

* * *

><p>In the office Charlie and Johnson were in a heated discussion. Charlie had withheld information from Johnson of the whereabouts of Blair's previous pop-up and now Johnson was accusing him.<p>

"We could have sent in professionals," Johnson argued.

"This is what we do," Charlie shouted back. "We go and catch criminals."

"You have two crooks and a demoted officer out there. The problems that could happen…"

Charlie had, had enough of Johnson's crap. He was tired of it and he was as sure as hell going to call up his superior about it.

"They know what they are doing, we've done this more than once."

Johnson pointed his finger at Charlie and warned, "You better pray they do Duchamp, because if one of them isn't back when the other's return. You're whole team is going to be canned."

* * *

><p>Lloyd nudged Shea who saw Blair staring.<p>

"Hey!" Shea shouted.

Lloyd didn't feel that something was right but before he could say anything, Shea was already bolting down the street. Lloyd looked back and saw no sign of Ray and then he turned back to Shea who was halfway towards the escapee who didn't move all. Lloyd chased after Shea.

Lloyd wasn't the best runner in the world, it wasn't that he disliked running but he sometimes found it unnecessary. His legs pounded the ground as he pumped his arms wildly in order to try and catch up to Shea. He breathed heavily as he ran but didn't stop for one moment.

Blair saw only one of the two coming. The black man and he frowned. He knew that if his plan didn't work then it would be all for nothing. Blair then finally saw the other run after him and he smiled to himself. Time to put his plan in motion. He took off running down the street and looked behind to see that both of them were still going after him. Blair was glad that the other one wasn't there or else it would be hell. He knew that the convicts who were working on this 'special' team didn't have any weapons of any sort so that was a bonus too. Blair looked behind and stopped for a moment so that both could catch up to them and then when they got close enough he turned into an alley.

Shea didn't know what was with this guy, he had stopped to watch them run before turning. This guy was either an idiot or teasing them with the thought of being able to catch him until they got to a certain point then they ran off.

Lloyd didn't understand what Blair was thinking and that was unusual. Usually he would be able to think what anyone was thinking just by looking at their expression but Blair had a blank expression on his face. His body gave off no signs except for his chest heaving in and out due to the running. He was still slightly behind Shea but he didn't stop.

In the alleyway Blair ducked into a doorway and watched Shea foolishly run off like a moron. He then heard more footsteps coming and knew that it was definitely Lloyd. He gripped his weapon tightly, only one chance to get this right. He turned the taser on and then when he saw Lloyd run past him he immediately jumped out. He grabbed the back of Lloyd's track jacket and pulled him down. A gargled noise escaped the man's throat and before the genius could react. Blair slammed the taser right into his chest. Lloyd's body seized up immediately and then crashed to the ground as Blair took away the taser.

Lloyd had turned the corner into the alleyway and saw Shea already at the end. He ran towards him but before he could make it a few feet, something grabbed him from behind. He tried to get air but instead a strangled noise escaped his mouth. Then a rush of pain went through his body as he soon found himself down on the ground. Rocks and glass poked him in the back. He then saw something black in Blair's hand and before he could react it was brought down right on his chest.

The pain was excruciating and it felt as if all the muscles in his body suddenly rightened. _Taser_ Lloyd thought and gritted his teeth. The bolts of electricity zapped all his nerves and caused him to kick a few times. When the taser was lifted from his chest Lloyd felt strangely cold. His whole body was frozen not from the taser but from the coldness that he was experiencing. His mind kept drawing blanks whenever he wanted to move or think and then he slipped into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _Story was on temporary hiatus._

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Then slowly sounds, colour and images were next, mixing and blending he could hear voices call his name repeatedly but couldn't make out who was speaking. Someone tapped his face lightly then a harder one followed only to have the noises increase in volume. The images before him cleared and brightened and Lloyd instinctively squinted his eyes and raised his hand up as a shield against the harsh light.

"He's awake," Erica whispered she turned and repeated it only a bit louder. A door opened and Lloyd could hear footsteps.

"Move!" a voice commanded and every separated. Charlie came into view and he knelt down.

"Lloyd," he said then repeated it louder.

"Ah!" Lloyd bolted upward and almost knocked heads with Charlie if it weren't for Julianne who moved him back in time. Lloyd could feel sweat form on his forehead and he quickly wiped it off before looking at Charlie.

"You got hit with a taser- twice," Charlie explained.

"You alright?" Julianne asked.

Lloyd nodded and asked, "What about Blair?"

"Ran," Shea replied then spread his thumb and forefinger apart a centimetre. "I was this close to catching him."

"But you didn't," Trevor said mildly.

Shea was about to reply when Erica cut him off with a headshake.

"Doesn't matter, we got another hit on Blair and we're going after him. Johnson take your team back to headquarters and tell Knox what's going on."

"Preferably stay there," Ray muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Your team might need back up," Johnson said ignoring Ray. "I've heard that they've needed it in the past."

Charlie controlled his breathing and he motioned Johnson to leave. Johnson smirked yet obliged and left with his team behind him.

"I'm serious about my remark," Ray said.

"Let's just concentrate on getting Blair. Julianne stay here with Lloyd and keep us updated on any movements."

Julianne nodded and Lloyd watched the team leave.

"You need anything?" Lloyd looked up to see Julianne looking down at him.

"Uh...no…no thanks."

Julianne nodded and then headed towards the coffee nook.

It took him no time at all to notice that he was in the spare room. There was a medical kit in the corner and a few extra blankets and a pillow in the corner. As soon as Julianne left Lloyd got up and then looked out the window. It was night with a clear sky, a full moon and billions of stars. He absorbed the image into his memory knowing that an image like this isn't seen in prison.

He turned back to the door and then immediately thought about Julianne, how she has become less nervous yet more guarded when she talked to him. How the rest of the team is fighting to control Johnson's own team who is also having no problem in retaliating with a challenge of their own. Lloyd then thought about Marshall the twenty-one year old who seemed to be bored with every matter that they have come across. He spoke when he needed too and he seemed to be the only one who defended Lloyd in some matters when things become push-and-shove.

Lloyd knew that there had to be a reason behind Johnson's actions, whether he can change them or not meant nothing but the reason itself was what Lloyd was trying to figure out. Obviously he picked the rest of the team because they had similar jobs or experiences with original Taskforce. It had to be just more than wanting to piss Charlie off. As Lloyd sat back down on the cot his phone rang, he walked over to the table it was sitting on and then turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Lloyd Lowery?" Lloyd knew whose voice that belonged to.

"Blair how are you doing?"

He could hear the man take in a shaky breath.

"Look I'm going to tell you something that you are going to have to believe no matter how crazy it's sounds."

"You're going to tell me your innocent."

Blair sighed. "Not only that but my brother, Aaron…he's the real murderer."

Lloyd pressed the phone harder against his ear. "I'm listening."

"When we started up the apartment, Aaron developed this…problem. I'm not really sure what it was or why he started it but-."

"What are the symptoms?" Lloyd immediately asked.

"Aaron would leave for days on end, he stopped eating for a total of two weeks except for the occasional bite and he had this blank look on his face almost all the time."

Lloyd frowned.

"Anyway please don't say anything until I'm finished. Aaron has been murdering people who have been coming to stay at our apartment for about five months now. I confronted him about it and he admitted that he was, I had caught everything on tape but when he found out that I had recorded it. He started to kill some of the tenant's pets, fish, dogs, and cats you name it. I was ready to take the tape to the police station when…" Lloyd could hear a few inhaled breaths been taken. "He killed my girlfriend, he sliced her throat and then pushed her in front of a moving truck to make it look like the driver of the car hit her. That was when he used my trick against me. I knew that Aaron had killed her and I…yes I was about to kill him but instead of hesitating like a coward as I was. He went directly to the police and blamed that I was having some psychological issues. Aaron started to slow down the killings to make it look like I was the actual murderer but once the police closed the case he started up again." From his long explanation Blair took a few breathers and then asked, "Why do you think that the apartment smells like shit? The blood that came onto the tv that's no supernatural shit man it's real. The bodies have decomposed so much that they have been able to literally been able to seep into the cables. For years Aaron did his own maintenance, why because he didn't want anyone to find out. The cables are pieces of shit that's why the decomposed bodies have been able to set into the cables. I'm sorry…I have to go."

"Wait!" Lloyd said quickly. "Why did you taser me?"

"Because I needed to get your cell number."

With that Blair hung up and Lloyd listened the rhythmic beeping.


End file.
